User talk:AREA95000
Welcome Hi, welcome to DBZ Maja Future Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shygirl2118 (Talk) 01:13, May 24, 2012 THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE VISIT THE DBZ Maja Future Wiki PAGE AND READ OVER THE CONDITIONS. SO THIS WAY YOU CAN LEARN SOMETHINGS ABOUT US!!!!!!!! Shygirl2118 23:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Talina is the only person that can go SSJ 12 her lover Jace can go SSJ 11 SaiyanBoy88 17:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Asper is not quite 1/4 as powerful as Talina, she is kinda like Krillin in being weaker than her friend but she is still trong i guess. SaiyanBoy88 17:41, May 27, 2012 (UTC) yes ships have gone to Korin Tower b4 but most good... SaiyanBoy88 17:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) i dont think Korin Tower is in Coolers Revenge SaiyanBoy88 17:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Majin buu and kid buu are in this wiki, we r working on them SaiyanBoy88 17:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) pan may have bad friends but Bryce made sure she was ok. EJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) i am not super y blaze cant go SSJ 4 EJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) the pan in this future is indeed different, she looks more animeish if tht makes sense EJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hasky didnt want kids but she ued them as toys and pawns to get wat she wanted. EJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Videl is now the mother of Jacon, Mickey, Emmie and Pan EJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) about Pinto being attacked by Sonic i have no idea EJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) do u have youtube if so watch the video 'krillin explain to goku how he had a baby with 18' and u will understandEJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Tozarit is a generated life form created by Cell EJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Goku doesn't die from cell in maja futureEJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) like the page said Frieza refers to Mesa as his daughter to be sarcasticEJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) most of us at Maja Future hate RaditzEJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) In Maja Future Dragon ball GT never happens so umm maybe 10 or so years idk EJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ya we wanted to keep Kami kinda the same we at maja future love him, as a good person EJ.Baby2118 17:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) if an atomic bomb hit Talina in full saiyan form she'd be pissed but only hav a few scratches Shygirl2118 02:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) u will have 2 ask Oceangirl14 y Ocean is an asssasin Shygirl2118 02:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorampian died in child birth Shygirl2118 02:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Mercanary Tao killed himShygirl2118 02:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Battle killed Paragus becuz he was controlling BrolyShygirl2118 02:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I am the founder of Maja Future and i tried it did not work but i will try againShygirl2118 02:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Gero created them but he doesn't have a page thats wat we meant Shygirl2118 02:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) i dont understand what u mean about Jayjja Mii[[User:Shygirl2118|Shygirl2118 02:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC)]] some Maja Future saiyans dont look like saiyan ShadowCreature2118 03:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) we have also seen Sharotto on others sites as well and yes we hate RaditzShadowCreature2118 03:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) yes Kid Buu is a big deal ShadowCreature2118 03:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) GT is not a part of Maja Future ShadowCreature2118 03:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Tarble's wife was killed by an android ShadowCreature2118 03:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Vegeta doesn't change muchShadowCreature2118 03:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) the pick is of Erebus looking at down at his daughter Kira after being in her first major battle ShadowCreature2118 03:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Talina:Full Saiyan Form cant be killed with any number of atomic bombs ShadowCreature2118 03:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) is who all dead?! Nanigirl.is.shy 01:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I understand what page but who wat do u mean, who dies? Nanigirl.is.shy 01:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Dende is aliveEJ.Baby2118 23:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Goku lost to Majin Talina EJ.Baby2118 23:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Mesa did not die EJ.Baby2118 23:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) the world in Maja Future while the majin saiyans are well majin is horrible and dangerous. EJ.Baby2118 23:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Prince is the eldest son and child of Jace and Talina EJ.Baby2118 23:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) do u like our new website design, please be honest :) Shygirl2118 00:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Good :D Ive been pretty good and the family is good as well. How have u been? EJ.Baby2118 (talk) 16:53, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Glad:) Glad to here that u r doing good and btw I love ur profile pic... GO COOLER! EJ.Baby2118 (talk) 03:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank u for adding those pages to the category Random Pages but next time please notify us, thanks again EJ.Baby2118 (talk) 18:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey this is EJ please visit my alternate page. Just follow the link. Thanks:) http://dbzmajafuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rivani-Tavistock I saw your post at the HungerGames12 wiki and u were not blocked at least it doesn't say it here so ill try to resolve it Shygirl2118 (talk) 22:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC)